STORY TIME!
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Sebastain!Blaine and Blaine!Kurt Sebastian and Blaine have a past, and their first time meeting is told in a story at a party full of Warblers! Enjoy! XOXO


**I just kinda wrote this up hope you like it! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. I should though there would be lots of boys shagging ;)**

**XOXO**

They had all been drinking a little at the Warbler party tonight, for some reason Kurt and Blaine were they're all the other Warblers insisted they had to come. Sebastian tried them out of inviting Kurt, but that was a no go.

They group sat comfortably in a circle (Kurt and Blaine probably a little too comfortable Kurt was on Blaine's lap his head on his chest, while Blaine rested his head on the top of Kurt's) talking and passing around drinks; while Sebastian stared at Kurt and Blaine. It was obvious that they had sex for the first time last week. Sebastian could tell, because of the way they looked at each other. It was full of love, and it also looked like they wanted to rip off each other's clothes, and he wanted to break them up.

"Ohh let's tell stories!" Thad exclaims breaking Sebastian from his trance. Blaine groans in protest doing an odd movement with his eyebrows that made them look more like triangles.

"Sebastian you go first because you are the newest!" Thad orders pointing at Sebastian; this was Sebastian's chance to break them up it was a wide open opportunity, and he was going to grab it as quick as he could. Sebastian nods smiling slightly knowing the exact story he was going to tell. It was Blaine and his dirty little secret. "What is your story going to be about? And it has to be one hundred percent true!"

"Okay, okay I've got a good one. The first time I met Blaine!" he smiles wickedly winking at Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widen, he glances around nervously. "Why must we bring that up?"

Blaine's question was ignored while Sebastian began. "We were both fifteen, it was before I moved away from Lima, it was summertime and I was working at Lima Rotary Riverwalk…."

***TWO YEARS AGO***

Sebastian notices a shortish boy with dark curly hair; wearing a tight fitting white tee-shirt, and skinny jeans. He decides he's easy bait, and he was hot, so he definitely wasn't from Lima. He walks up to him trying his best to be charming. "Hey there."

"Hi!"

"Are you going on a tour?"

"Probably even though my parent hate the outdoors…"

"Then why are you here?"

"Probably one of their sad attempts to turn me straight." Blaine looks up at Sebastian looking for a reaction.

"Oh, yeah my parents tried to do that to me, but gave up eventually."

"Yo-you're gay?"

"Yeah, girls are annoying."

"Yeah, and they freak out over stuff that doesn't matter, like at all."

"And I like cock."

Blaine tenses a little, but agrees. "That's probably a main reason… So do you work here?"

"Yeah."

"Do-do you give tours?" Blaine asks hopefully he had never met another openly gay guy.

"No, but I could give you an extra special tour some other time." He said with a wink.

Blaine blushes lightly, and quickly changes the topic. "So what do you do here?"

Sebastian was about to sat fuck hot guys, but that probably wouldn't help his chances, so instead he told him his real job. "I just walk up and down the trail in case someone is lost, and I help them find their group."

Blaine nods. "I'm Blaine by the way."

"Sebastian."

"Like from The Little Mermaid?"

"If you want it to be." Sebastian smiles trying to hold back a vulgar comment about Blaine moaning his name while he fucks him raw later.

"Maybe I'll see you later."

"Maybe see ya." Blaine walks over to his family giving a prefect view of the smaller boy's ass.

***PRESENT TIME***

"Well is that it?" Christian interrupts.

"Oh no." Sebastian shakes his head grinning.

"Sebastian." Blaine says sternly.

"They will want to know the end, and if I don't tell them they will just be curious, and annoying."

"They will be now, because you said that." Blaine growls.

"Babe it isn't that big of a deal." Kurt says stoking Blaine's check.

"It will be when you find out." Sebastian informs Kurt.

"I don't care what you two did. What matters to me is right now, and what we have." Kurt kisses Blaine deeply. What the hell gave him the right to do that! Sebastian was Blaine's first kiss. He did so much for him, and now he can't even hold his hand. Kurt whispers something in Blaine's ear his lips brushing against him when he moves his mouth slightly, just like Sebastian did to him.

When Kurt pulled back Blaine nodded. "Fine, go on with and tell your story." Blaine sighs.

"Our story you mean." Sebastian corrects Blaine receiving a glare. "Well anyway, I decided to follow him after their group had left…"

***TWO YEARS AGO***

Sebastian walks for about half an hour till he sees the boy with curly hair with his parents, and the rest of the group, his parents wearing fancy jogging suits both looking extremely interested in what the guide was saying, but Blaine on the other hand looked like he could fall asleep. "Hey." Sebastian whispers in Blaine's ear causing him to jump turning around quickly.

"Oh hey, you scared me."

"I noticed." Blaine blushes lightly ducking his head. "You're cute when you blush."

"Rent reference?"

"Wasn't intended, but if you would like to think it was you can." His eyes flicker to the rest of Blaine's group moving on without him, he decided not to tell him and have some fun. Sebastian starts singing quietly "_Where I go, when I go there. No more memory anymore. Only men on distant ships.__The women with them, swimming with them, to shore..."_

"Spring Awakening."

"Have you seen it?"

"Yes, well no. I watched it on YouTube."

"Same, did you freak out when Lea's boob appeared?"

"Yeah, I would have been a lot happier not having to see that."

"Same, but Jonathan's ass." Sebastian moans melodraticly.

"I was fine with that."

"Even though it was only the side."

"Good enough for me."

Sebastian laughs and starts singing again. "_Where I go, when I go there, no more whispering anymore."_ Blaine joins in "_Only hymns upon your lips; A mystic wisdom, rising with them to shore. Touch me-just like that. And that-oh, yeah, that's heaven." _Sebastian wraps Blaine in his arms. "_Now, that I like. God that's so nice. Now lower down, where the figs lie..__ Where I go when I go there,__No more shadows anymore-__Only men with golden fins;__The rhythm in them, rocking with them, to shore…Where I go when I go there,__no more weeping anymore.__Only in and out your lips;__the broken wishes, washing with them, to shore.__Touch me-all silent.__Tell me-please-all is forgiven.__Consume my wine.__Consume my mind.__I'll tell you how, how the winds sigh...__Touch me-just try it.__Now there-that's it-God that's heaven.__Touch me.__I'll love your light.__I'll love you right...__We'll wander down, where the sins lie...__Touch me-just like that.__Now lower down, where the sins lie...__Love me-just for bit...__We'll wander down, where the winds sigh...__Where the winds sigh...__Where the winds sigh..." _ They finish the song their bodies press together, lips almost touching.

"You have a really nice voice." A Sebastian whisper, his lips brushing against Blaine's when he speaks.

"So do you."

"You know what they say?"

"No, what do they say?" Blaine's eyes resemble a puppy that had just been yelled at.

"Good singers are always good kissers."

"I've never heard that one."

"We should test it." Sebastian suggests.

"We should." Blaine agrees. That was good enough for Sebastian. He barely moves before Blaine's lips are pressed against his own. The kiss was slow and gently, they pull back gasping for air, then their lips crash. Sebastian's tongue darts into Blaine's mouth getting to know it, the taste of cinnamon gum, and coffee.

Their tongue's trace each other until Sebastian retreats. "Wow." Sebastian whispers actually liking this boy. Maybe they could date. Sebastian never did that, but Blaine was different.

"Wow." Blaine repeats quietly.

"The theory is proven correct." Blaine nods smiling. Sebastian kisses Blaine again. His hands begin to roam his body slowly down his back, and then his ass then moves back up, and goes up front. His hands skillfully move down the front of his chest, stopping at his crotch. "Is this okay?" Sebastian whispers in Blaine's ear his lips brushing it. Blaine nods.

"Wanna piss off some homophobes?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian caresses Blaine's cheek, smiling down at the shorter boy.

"There's going to be a tour group of a church group in a few minutes they should be heading our way soon."

"And?"

"Let annoy them."

"Won't they hurt us?"

"I won't let them." Blaine looked unsure, but nodded. They shared a few kisses until they heard the group coming. "Here they come." Sebastian whispers before pinning Blaine against a tree their teeth clacking together. Lips pressing roughly against each other not leaving until Sebastian start sucking on Blaine's neck his teeth scrapping against his skin. Blaine tilted his head back, giving him more access, while Sebastian begins grinding on him, pulling at his thin shirt, growling at the lack of contact.

"Oh my." They hear someone gasp. Blaine chuckles and kisses Sebastian roughly.

*** PRESENT TIME***

"And we snogged until Blaine's parents and the rest of the tour group found us sucking at each other's neck."

"Is that it then?"

"Oh no."

"Sebastian that's enough!"

"Still running from the past?"

"No, I rather just move on with my life." Blaine defends.

"But wasn't it good? Everything we did together?"

"Blaine, what is he talking about?" Kurt cut in.

"After that we got to know each other more."

Sebastian cuts in. "The only thing we got to know were each other's bodies. Remember our first time?"

"Seriously Sebastian!"

"We're such rebels to Lima, by that I mean we were all for P.D.A, and anywhere remember the time we're grinding in the back of the movie theater?"

Blaine cuts in. "Why can you get it in your head that it's over? You bring it up every fucking time as if eventually it's going to make me like you again."

"And then I moved. Without me you were nothing! After I told you I love you and moved everything fucked up! I promised I would come back. You said you would wait! Then I find you taken by him!"

"Sebastian, I'm sorry but what we had in the past is over, and if you want to talk about it we can, but not here with others and with alcohol involved it doesn't it make any of this easier.

"Wait a minute! You two dated!?"

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"A little longer than a year, but then I moved."

"So if he hadn't moved do you think you would still be together?"

"Well that really depends."

"Why?"

"You came into my life Kurt."

"Awww." Trent coos.

"Fuck this!" Sebastian gets up. "Remember Kurt I was his first love not you! And if I hadn't moved we would still be together he just sugar coats it!" Sebastian yelled at Kurt before leaving in a rage.

"Sorry, I never told you."

"I still love you." Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine's cheek.

"You too get a room! Next story!" Thad yells

"I love you." Blaine whispers as the next story begins.

**Did you like it? Please review! Follow me at ****KlaineKisses4U**** on twitter. I only tweet when I post a new story so yeah have fun!**

**XOXO**


End file.
